Insayian
by Griffon5000
Summary: A calm , normal and smooth cruise is no option for this team. After getting stranded on a island, team z starts to fall apart as strange things start happening. The storm that had hit the boat had lead them to a strange island that seems to be corrupting the Saiyans...and every time one finally goes insane..a red "i" appears on there neck...and the master mind takes the rains
1. Prolog

Running through the dark path, holding his sister close to him, trying to get as far as possible

"Trunks, I'm scared "

" it's ok bulla " her brother responded. Trunks looked back , he's gone, he thought.

Just then he saw the faint glow that appeared and reappeared, he turned around. A scream got caught in his throat. He started into the crazed eyes of his father. He had the same dark lines like when he was majin and he was all super Sayian..but the "I" on his neck stood out the most. " run bulla " he screamed as he put his sister down. His father held a hand up as a energy light formed. " I don't think so "

He began laughing crazily. " VEGETA, VEGETA...

Vegeta sat bolit up as cold sweat pored down his face. Who had screamed?

Next to him bulma opened her eyes " every thing ok honey " she asked

" yeah..It was..just a dream…I hope….

Just then their daughter came in the room " mommy..I had a nightmare." She began crying " oh it's ok dear..you just had vivid and "realistic" dreaming occurs in rapid eye movement sleep, which is concentrated more in the second half of the night and…" Bulma paused " you just had a bad dream." bulla smiled "your silly mommy"

Vegeta smiled, happy to see his daughter alive. He felt a sudden pain in his neck and it made him gasp.

" Vegeta you really have me worried..are you ok"

" I'm fine..just a neck cramp" he said as he rubbed his neck where it felt like hot oil rolling down his skin..it felt like it was rolling into a letter…he paused…a letter…the image of himself in his dream flashed in his head…the letter..it..it was an "I". The pain slowly faded.. _it hade to be a dream..it couldn't happen…not again.._


	2. Chapter 1: rough mornings

the smell of freshly cooked eggs filled the rooms of the massive house. Gohan walked into the kitchen yawning. " morning honey " Videl said as her husband sat down at the table next to Her father, Hercule Satan.

" ah…there's my favorite son-in-law" Hercule said as he turned to Gohan who rolled his eyes. This could only mean one thing, Hercule wanted something. " what do you need" Gohan asked immediately. Hercule laughed " no more of a favor"

" daddy your really gonna try to do that" Videl questioned

" come on muffin, it can't be that bad "

" what"

" inviting your family on a cruise "

" it's not that bad…"

" and Yamcha, Tein, and those others weir..I mean people..yeah"

" well…"

" and Bulma and the rest of the gang"

" ehhhhhhhhhhhe….."

Gohan knew that when Hercule meant " rest of the gang" he normally meant the rest of the family. In this case Hercule was trying to ask Gohan to ask Bulma to ask Vegeta to go on the cruise with the rest of team z.

" so , what do you think" Satan said once he noticed that Gohan was thinking.

" well, it's not the best idea ( if you recall Bulma's birthday last year and the whole Beerus thing) but we can give it a try" Gohan ended with a smile.

Videl placed three plates on the table then sat down between the two boys " now all we have to do is get the word out…that's where you come in Gohan "

"Videl, are you fully agreeing to this" Gohan asked. " Well, I am a bit reluctant ..but hey…it can be interesting " Videl said with a grin. " then lets do this. " Gohan said with determination in his voice " one question…how many days will we be one the ship" Gohan turned you his father-in-law. " I say bout a week..more or less"

Gohan started walking out the door before he realized he had forgotten something. He ran back in to find the missing paperwork. He emptied out every drawer, folder , bin and desk he could find.

" rrrrgh..where is it " Gohan growled in frustration. He slammed his fist on the table but when he looked down he realized that he had broken the table, and it only got worse. Next he stepped back and tripped over one of Pan's toys. His head hit the table behind him and a cup of cold coffee came raining down onto his new white shirt. That's when he lost it. Gohan jumped to his feet howling in rage. For a short second his eyes flicked green.

He realized he was the only one at home. Videl had gone shopping with Bulma , 18 , Chichi, Krillan , and Vegeta. Hercule had taken Pan to daycare leaving Gohan alone.

earlier that morning Gohan had had the conversation about taking a cruise, a vacation..and at this point he really needed it.

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror Gohan took some time to collect himself. He splashed cold water on his heated face then dried it with a towel. He then changed into a new button up shirt. He pushed his glasses against his nose and stared for the door … _wait..the paper.._ he had forgot it was on the night stand. He ran back in to retrieve it.

finally he turned and looked the house. He stared for his car when he felt a familiar presence.

" PATHETIC " the voice snarled. " what do you want Vegeta, I'm already late " Gohan said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking up at the windowsill where the prince was sitting, his back against the wall

"that little show you up on for me…I shall name you my royal jester " the prince sneered. Gohan he just noticed that Vegeta was wearing and all black tuxedo..almost like a bodyguard. "Aren't you supposed to be with my mom , Bulma , Videl and 18"

" the midget was getting on my nerves "

" you mean Krillan"

" yeah , cueball "

Gohan let out a sigh. " why did you really come ". Vegeta flew down right in front of Gohan. " I hope you told your boss your not going to be in today " Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles….

 **Sorry for the late update …I get distracted with diviantart ..XD. It's addicting. Hope to update sooner**


	3. Chapter 2: A Mad Man's Laugh

Gohan got into his fighting stance. "Vegeta , what are you doing " he snarled.

Vegeta , who's eyes had begun to turn green , smirked " just following orders " he said before laughing...laughing like a mad man...

It almost happens on queue, Krillen felt Gohan's power rise ...he then felt Vegeta's power rise rapidly. Then it happened ...Gohan's ki droped at an alarming rate.

Krillan looked over at his wife. 18 had felt it to, her face was full of fear, horror, confusion and disbelief ...Vegeta..a changed man..was slowly killing Gohan...

18 made eye contact with her husband. Krillan looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Uh...Bulma, Chichi...ehm...could we have a word with Videl" Krillan asked

" of course"

" why not "

The two ladies walked into a near by store. After they had gone in Krillan turned to Videl. She knew something was up.

" tell me, what happened " Videl asked with a quivering bottom lip.

18 glances at Krillan then she spoke...

Gohan threw a weak punch and mossed his target. Vegeta, who was now super sayian, stood over Gohan who had fallen to the ground, then ..he smiled ...an evil smile.

"GOHAN" some one shouted .

The two sayians looked over to who spoke. Videl ran as fast as she could from the car. "What the hell are you doing to my husband" Videl screamed as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She got up and started punch the sayian prince, Vegeta just stared at the woman trying to cause him damage, the filty earth woman

"V..videl, don't " Gohan said weakly but his wife did not listen. Bulma ran up to Vegeta fuming followed by a very angry Chichi " VEGETA..EXPLAIN..NOW" Bulma snarled.

Vegeta stood staring at the two angry woman. His hair turned back to normal..but his eyes stayed green. "Bu-lma" he whispered before going unconscious.

Immediately Bulma got down next to her husband's unconscious body. He had a couple brues and cuts but out of that he seemed fine.

Krillan came running up with 18 on his heals. " Bulma step away from him " 18 said " w-why" Bulma asked. Krillan turned to Gohan " because, that's not Vegeta"

Bulma looked at her husband. " stop speaking in riddles Krillan ...just tell me what that phyco did to my poor Gohan" Chichi said angerly

"Ok, ok,calm down Chichi,Gohan is just fine " wrong thing to say. Chichi came charging at Krillan.

"STOP" Gohan shouted in a rather angry voice" mom I'm fine " he began to get up but fell back down immediately.

"WHILE YOUR ALL BUISY OVER BY GOHAN MY HUSBAND HAS GONE COMPLETELY INSANE AND YOUR A..."

Krillan began to make his way over to Vegeta, aproching with caution

" I think he's safe now Bul-"

" what do you mean SAFE Krillan" Bulma screamed

" please calm down every one " a mellow voice spoke behind them. " I may be able to help " Whis said


	4. Chapter 3: break in

Bulma sat in darkness for a while. She listened to the steady breathing of her husband. It seemed almost impossible that this was the man that just tried to murder Son Gohan.

The night started out just fine, after the whole incident. Whis and Beerus decided to stay for the dinner and left about 3 hours ago. Bulma remember how joyful Whis had looked as he examined Vegeta. He had said it was just the lack of training and getting into the battle sean. Beerus had said that it _probably_ happen to all sayian that went to long with out a good fight

Bulma never feared he husband before...but this was new. She knew he'd never hurt her. But this new state he was in concerned her. Just a few minutes ago this was the man singing a song to their daughter in another language. Now he was a sleeping beast. Bulma's fear grew as she watched him, his Sayian teeth seemed longer and sharper. What was happening to him...why now...

A tear rolled down he cheek. Vegeta's eyes opened when he heard the sound of the tear fall onto the matters. There eyes met. He looked at her for a moment then he sat up.

" are you still worried about today" he asked, his voice low and somewhat sweet. " I don't know" she whispered as more tears filled her eyes. Vegeta brought his had up to her cheek and smiled. "I'm scared to..." He whispered "I'm not sure what really is happening but I'm not sure it's good". He leaned forward and kissed her on the head. " everything is going to be alright" he told her.

He pulled the covers up a bit higher and lied back down. She slowly lied down as well. Vegeta shifted closer to her. Now they were face to face. Bulma then snuggle up to his chest and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Sevral minutes passed. Vegeta was now wide awake. His stomach growled. He ignored it. Soon the feeling of hunger clawed at his stomach. _I need to eat_.He carefully slid out of bed, trying his best not to wake Bulma. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a large turkey and some chunks of ham. He took one of the hams , some fruit, noddels that he found in the pantry , a lof a bread, cheese , chips and a bottle of water. He sat down to eat when a noise pricked his ear.

He froze. Someone was in the house. He sniffed the air like a blood hound. An intruder. He stood up then slowly hovered above the ground to not make noise . He flew down the hall. All was quiet, too quit. Then he heard it. Bulla began crying. Vegeta darted down the hall. When he got to her room he practical pulled the door off its hinges.

A man dressed in all black with a ski mask stood in the middle of the room. The little light that came from the kitchen went out, followed by foot steps and the sound of metal hiting something. Vegeta spun around to see another man with a bent crowbar in his hand. Then their was silence.

Pure rage began to bubble up in his chest as Vegeta took a steep forward towards the man with the crowbar." Who are you and what do you want with my family " he snarled.

A scream broke the silence. "BULMA" Vegeta ran upstairs as fast as he could but when he arrived the bed was empty. More cries came from downstairs. Vegeta ran back down at the speed of light. He herd a car door close and the sequel of tiers. He ran out the open door to see a navie blue car speed away

...

Gohan suddenly woke when he felt the familiar ki skyrocket. He could remember that no perfectly well. He was lucky enough that Krillan had a senzu on him earlier that evning.

Gohan sat up. Videl shifted next to him " Gohan, what's going on" Be for he could answer there was the sound of breaking glass followed by the sound of a baby crying. " PAN". The two ran down to the baby room. Hurcule lied unconscious in the middle of the room." Dad , dad pleas wake up " Videl shok her father. Gohan looked up. The crib was empty. A vain pulsed in his temple.

" Videl...stay here. He's going to be fine. He was just knocked out...in going for Pan. " Gohan flew out the window. Once he was far enough he let his anger flow out and he used it for speed.

...

Vegeta landed in front of the car stopping it with his hand. His blond hair blew in the wind and his green eyes had murder written all over. He punched a large hole in the hood the he pulled the door clear off the car. Bulma came running out with Bulla in her arms. Vegeta then went to the driver and graves him by the neck " stay away from my family " he snarled as his grip became stronger. " Vegeta...no" Bulma pled. She looked at her husband " pleas don't " she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Vegeta released the driver who began gasping for air. Then he let his hair turn back to it usual color. " lets go" he grabbed Bulma in his arms and flew home leaving the kidnappers staring in disbelief.

...

Gohan had no one from stopping him. He closed his fingers around the man's neck. It felt good. His attention turned to his daughter who stared at her father in fear. Gohan bit his lip. And it hit him . he had just killed two men. His hair returned to its normal color.

" its ok Pan" he said as he steeped closer to her. Pan began to realize her father was trying to protect her. She floted into his arms not caring about the blood.

Gohan looked at the scene. He remembered what Whis had said...about what could happen to a sayian that went too long without a fight.

The two flew home leaving the crime sean untouched.

...

Early the next morning Bulma woke up to Vegeta still asleep. She got out of bed slowly careful not to wake him. She was glad Trunks was staying at Goten's house.

She cracked some eggs and began to cook some bacon. The smell soon filled the house. Vegeta woke up

" Good morning Hon" Bulma a said , trying to keep a steady mood, as he walked in. She turned around and gasped. "What is it woman " he said with a yawn. Then he felt it. Something furry brush his legs...the tail flicker between his legs

 **sorry i have not updated in forever. i' ll make up for it. i might do some art from this capter...i dunno yet..xD.** **once again sorry for late up dates**


	5. Chap 4: tail

Bulma almost fainted when she saw the furry brown tail that sweeped the floor behind her husband. " Vegeta..are you feeling ok " she asked. Vegeta looked at his tail and then back at Bulma " well I don't feel any different and I slept almost the entire night " he said with a grin. Bulma cocked her head " wait...are you saying you don't remember anything from last night". Vegeta shrugged " all I remember was someone hitting my head" he said as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head

"Mom, Dad, i'm home " Trunks' voice echoed through the hall as he entered through the window. " ok honey...put your dirty clothes in the wash then come down for breakfast" Bulma shouted up.

Vegeta walked over to the table and sat down to read the paper. The head line read _2 kidnappers/crooks captured last night...3 found dead._ "Wonder what happened to these weak humans " the prince said as he laughed coldly. Bulma looked up " Vegeta! How could you say that". He only smiled as his tail flickered happily. Bulma gritted her teeth. She walked over and slapped him across the face.

Trunks was pulling his socks on when he saw his mother hit his father. The room was completely silent. Vegeta stood up in a sudden motion and pinned Bulma to the ground. " that's what I like about you women " he growled. His tail wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up. " Dad...what's going on with you " Trunks said angerly. " shut it boy" Vegeta snarled. He let his eyes turn green, but only his eyes.

"Vegeta ,lets all sit down and try to bring the heat down" Bulma said as she attempted to pry her self free from the tight grasp the tail had on her. "Humph". Vegeta let her go then he want back to the table.

" so Trunks, how was Goten's house last night

...

"Videl where is my work uniform" Gohan demanded as he look through the closet for the 3rd time. Videl came in with her arms crossed " your not going anywhere until we figure this out". Gohan glared at her. "That's not your decision to make " he growled. "What the he'll is wrong with you Gohan" she finally said in hot tears. "Last night you leave with no control of your power and then you come back full of blood" she paused " how could you kill them ". With that she ran off down the hall. " VIDEL, Videl wait , I'm sorry" but she was already gone

" DAME IT" Gohan screamed in fury as he slammed the door shut. He then trusted his fist into the wall, breaking it, then he distorted the lamp , the closet, tore up the clothes, and broke the ceiling fan. He destroyed the entire room. The golden aura was the only thing that lit the dark room. Enraged ,Gohan looked at his hands. " what is happening to me" he asked himself in a harsh whisper.

The door slowly opened. " GET OUT NOW" his green eyes stared bullets into the brown eyes that belonged to his father-in-law. " uh...Gohan ..you ok" Hurcule asked nervously. Gohan slumped down onto the floor. " I said get out " he said in a low growl. At first Hurcule was ready to run for the hills but he mustered up all the courage he could, which wasn't much, and stared at Gohan in the eyes " NO".

Gohan felt his rage bubbling to the surface. He pulled his lips back into a fearce snarle. Razor sharp sayian fangs glistened in the small ray of light that came from the hall (he was no longer alowing his aura to flow out). He stood up...a brown furry tail flickered out behind him.

" Now Gohan , this is no way to treat you father- in- law " but Gohan wasn't listenig.

Suddenly he broke out in screams of pain.

It felt like a knife carving something into his neck. It...it felt like it was a letter ...but he was in to much pain to figure it out.

"Gohan...what is happening " Videl shook her father "daddy...what's wrong with Gohan ". Hurcule just stared, shell-shoked.

Finally after what seemed and eternity the pain stopped. Gohan, kneeling on the ground , slowly looked up at Hurcule and Videl.

His mouth and his tail were the only things that moved " I ...need...to see..V...Ve..get..a" he said panting " I need to see him now"


	6. Chap 5: the river before the Rapids

The footsteps echoed off the wall as the hooded figure made its way to the door. There was light at the end of the hall. The figures step into the room as light poured out into the hallway.

" sir, phase 1 has been put in action" the hooded figure said "both of them should be easier to get through to"

"Very good" a hoarse voice responded. A man , a horrible and misshapen man, stood at the other end of the room . He looked up from his papers. "And which two did you choses to start out with" the man asked. The hooded figure looked up. smiled ...a cold cruel smile spread across his face

" the half-breed who calls himself Gohan, and the pureblood, who calls himself Prince of all Saiyans".

...

The phone rang ,interrupting Trunks from his extremely long story of the movie that Goten and himslef watched the previous night. Vegeta was in the corner half asleep. Though he had said that he had slept half the night the truth was that he felt incredibly tired, as though he had not slept at all.

Videl's voice began screaming through the phone . Bulma tried calming her down as she screamed into the phone with much panic and worry. She was screaming something about Gohan but Bulma was unable to figure out what she was saying " Videl, Videl calm down dear" Bulma spoke calmly into the phone as she managed to get some words out of Videl.

"Gohan something is wrong with him I'm not quite sure" she pause trying to collect herself as she spoke through the phone. "It started last night. He went out after Pan who had been kidnapped and came back all bloody".

It sounded as if Videl pulled the phone away from her mouth but the muffled sound of her crying was able to be heard even though the phone seem to be away from her mouth

Vegeta looked up from the table to see Bulma very worried. He stood up walked over to his wife. His tail seem to find its way around her legs as she herself felt tears well up in her eyes.

Videl went on telling Bulma the rest of the story and how she found the room a wreck and Gohan in pain. Videl then mentioned her husband was having weird dreams.

" I just don't get it. He wakes up in cold sweat... I don't know what to do" Videl said in a quivering voice. Bulma bit her lip remembering the night Vegeta had done the same thing.

" I'll see what I can do. We can try to meet this evening... maybe have a barbecue or something" Bulma said in a comforting voice. "That'd be great".Videl's voice seem to brighten up immediately.

The two women said their goodbyes and hung up. Bulma suddenly felt the furry brown tail around her legs. She felt Vegeta's hot breath on her neck as he leaned over her shoulder half asleep.

" You should probably get some sleep honey" she said as she's carefully unraveled his tail from her legs. He only grunted in your response then mumbled something under his breath.

Bulma looked up at Trunks who was digging through the fridge for something to eat . Not too long after a little Bulla came into the kitchen.

" mommy what is daddy doing" she asked. Bulma suddenly realize that Vegeta had fallen completely asleep on her shoulder "He's just tired after a long night " her mother said as she carefully managed to get him under her arm and over to the couch.

Looking down at her husband she bit her lip in worry. Bulma realize she'd been doing this often when she was nervous or scared, biting her lip in worry.

She then realized that Vegeta's Saiyan fangs seem to be getting longer. His hair seems to be getting more untame. She could only think that his temper would be even more shorter then it already was.

What was happening to him ,she wondered... What was happening to this changed man... What could be so bad that could be changing him to be this way... What was the meaning of the kidnapping the previous night ...

Something changed but she couldn't figure out when and how... All she new was they were heading into the Rapids... exiting a calm Rivers... They were entering deadly Rapids full of pain sorrow and death...

 **sorry I'm going to try to update more often... I'm getting lazy... XD... I'm working on some fanart for this page is over on deviantART... :)**


End file.
